1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic power transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The goal of electric power transmission is the efficient transfer of power over distance. Improvements to power transmission look to improving efficiency, distance, or both.
Electromagnetic power transmission transfers power between a power transmitting device such as a transmit coil, and a power receiving device such as a receive coil or winding, through the use of inductively coupled magnetic fields. Power from an alternating current source is applied to the transmit coil, creating a magnetic field. This magnetic field induces a magnetic field in the receive coil, generating an alternating current in the second coil which is supplied to a load.
Magnetic power transfer according to the art may be characterized by the type of coupling between the power transmitting device and the power receiving device. The three broad categories of such coupling are: transformer coupling, inductive coupling, and resonant inductive coupling. An important aspect of each type of coupling is the distance between power transmitting and power receiving devices over which power transfer is efficient
In transformer coupling, the transmit and receive coils are mounted close together. In the case of transformers, transmit and receive coils are commonly referred to as primary and secondary. At low frequencies, for example 20 to 20,000 Hertz (Hz) in audio use, transformers use magnetic materials such as iron, steel, or ferrites for cores. An example of such a transformer would be the output transformer in a vacuum tube guitar amplifier. In such a transformer, the primary and secondary windings are placed on a laminated steel core, with one winding wound on top of the other, thus providing tight magnetic coupling between primary and secondary windings. Air-core transformers are used for higher frequencies. An example of an air-core transformer is an intermediate-frequency (IF) transformer used in radio or television equipment. Primary and secondary windings are wound millimeters apart on a common nonmagnetic bobbin or form providing a common axis, again providing tight magnetic coupling.
Inductive coupling may be thought of as a transformer with separate primary and secondary windings which do not necessarily share a common core. Examples of inductive coupling include devices such as rechargeable electric toothbrushes and devices adapted to use charging mats. In a rechargeable electric toothbrush, the transmit coil is mounted in a base unit into which the electric toothbrush body is inserted; the electric toothbrush body contains the receive coil which recovers power from the magnetic field produced by the transmit coil. Power from the receive coil in the form of alternating current is converted to direct current to recharge a battery in the electric toothbrush. In charging mats, such as the Duracell Powermat®, the mat contains the transmit coil which produces a varying magnetic field. Devices to be charged, such as phones or other handheld devices must be adapted for charging, such as by designing the device with a receive coil and other circuitry for using the charging mat, or through adding an accessory such as a case containing the receive coil and charging circuitry which converts the alternating current from the receive coil to direct current for charging the device. The device to be charged must be placed directly on to the charging mat for charging to take place. For inductive coupling, the two coils must be close together, in the millimeter to centimeter range, for efficient power transfer.
In resonant coupling, the transmit coil is configured to resonate at a chosen frequency, and alternating current is fed to the coil at this frequency. The transmit coil may be self-resonant, where the inductance and self-capacitance of the coil set the resonant frequency, or the coil may be made resonant by adding a capacitor in series or in parallel with the coil. When driven at the resonant frequency, a coil is said to ring, generating an increasing oscillating magnetic field. If both transmit and receive coils are resonant, they must be carefully tuned to be resonant at the same frequency. Resonant inductive coupling can transfer power over what is considered the electromagnetic near field, defined in terms of the wavelength (λ) of the operating resonant frequency, and in the range of the wavelength divided by two Pi (λ/2π). Even in this near field, efficiency in resonant inductive coupling falls off at a rate proportional to one over the distance between transmitter and receiver to the fourth power.
To increase the efficiency of resonant inductive coupling, losses in the coils are to be minimized. Common methods to reduce such losses include using air core coils to eliminate losses from magnetic cores, and using physically large coils with a small number of turns to reduce resistive losses. This higher efficiency, measured electrically as the Quality factor or “Q” of a tuned circuit, results in a smaller bandwidth, or operating frequency range; the higher the “Q”, the narrower the bandwidth. Such coils, when operating in the one to fifteen MHz frequency range, may be up to a meter or more in diameter, provide power transmission over a range of only a few meters, and only operate over a very narrow bandwidth.
In summary, transformer coupling is efficient but requires closely mounted coils, commonly with coils wound on a shared core. Inductive coupling is efficient with separation of transmit and receive coils on the order of millimeters to centimeters. Resonant inductive coupling extends the separation of transmit and receive coils to a meter or two, using physically large coils to reduce losses, and coils which have a very narrow bandwidth and are therefore operated at a fixed frequency.
What is needed is a way to increase the distance and efficiency in electromagnetic power transmission.